


I've got her.

by Bellarke_Stories



Series: Prompts [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, Hurt Clarke, Worried Bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stories/pseuds/Bellarke_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Can you write a fanfic where clarke gets hurt while trying to break a fight between bellamy and octavia?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Here is a new small bellarke fic! I'm baaaack!
> 
> So there is a little bit of fighting between bellamy and octavia, just a warning.

Clarke was heading to Bellamy’s room, to discuss about Raven’s plan when she heard the shouting. She recognized one the voices immediately and her heart stopped. As she was running towards the voices, she could barely make out with who she was fighting this time but when she heard Lincoln’s name coming up, she knew very well who her punching bag was this time.

She reached the room as soon as Octavia punches Bellamy for the first time. For a moment they just stared at each other and so stares at them. They don’t know she is there. Bellamy’s head is turned to the side from the punch and Octavia’s shoulder are rising and falling from her heavy breathing.

When Bellamy goes to turn and say something, Octavia punched him on the other side of his face, making him turn to that side and look at her shocked. As shocked as Clarke is, because neither Bellamy nor Clarke moves from their position to stop her.

Then Octavia punches Bellamy in his stomach, making him bend forward and then she kicks his face back with her knee.

Clarke watches shocked as Bellamy falls back on the floor, with one hand holding his stomach and with the other his bleeding nose. And just for a moment he finds Clarke eyes. And that’s enough for Clarke to come out of the shock of just watching Octavia beat her brother and do something about it,

Octavia all this time had her back to Clarke; she doesn’t even know someone was watching them. So when she hears someone running behind her and wraps their arms around her, she flips out even more. With a groan, she takes some steps backwards, taking with her the person who is behind her, and slamming them hard against the nearest wall. Then with a quick move, she hit that person with her elbow and feels them lose their hold around her. When she turns around to see who it was that stopped her, she looked down where that person had fallen down and meet Clarke’s eyes.

She look at her first in confusion, then with worry and lastly with anger before she storms out of the room without saying anything else.

For Clarke everything happened too quickly to realize what it was actually going on. She didn’t realize when she started running towards Octavia or when she grabbed her from behind. And for sure she didn’t realize when she was slammed back against a wall and fell down. She should know better than attack a warrior from behind.

But now her head is pounding and she opens her eyes just for a moment to see Octavia glaring at her from above. When the girl in front of her storms out of the room, Clarke closes her eyes shut due to the pain and buries a hand in her hair, towards the back of her head. When she brings her hand back, the tips of her fingers are red with blood.

She hears a voice but she is not sure if it’s real or she imagined it. Her head is hurting like bitch and suddenly Bellamy’s blooded face appears in front of her. She has to blink several times to clear her vision.

“Clarke?” he asks and he lifts a palm to cup the side of her head, “Clarke, can you hear me?”

Clarke nods and shuts her eyes again. She opens her mouth to tell him that she is alright but instead of her voice, a groan comes out, making Bellamy’s heart break into million pieces. Then he sees blood coming from the back of her head and down her neck and collar bone and he feels sick that his sister did that to her.

“Clarke, your head. You’re bleeding.” he says and it’s stupid to just say something like this and do nothing to help her. But everything happened too quickly for him too and still can’t break from the shock of the first punch.

“‘should see your face.” Clarke manages to say between her clinched teeth and buries her hand again in her hair.

Clarke’s tone of voice brings him back to reality. She is in pain and she needs medical help. She needs Abby.

“Bellamy… I…” Clarke’s eyes slowly close and Bellamy knows this is not good.

“Hey, Clarke, no.” he says and bends her knees up towards her chest, “Don’t close your eyes.” he continues and places one arm under her knees and the other around her back, “No sleep for you today, Clarke.” he adds and with a quick thrust, he lifts both of them up. Bellamy look down to the girl in his arms, her head fell on his shoulder and the feel of the blood shocking his thin shirt makes his stomach twist. He shakes Clarke in his arms, “Clarke, open your eyes.” he asks softly, “Come on. Open your eyes for me, Clarke.”

He is surprised when Clarke actually opens her eyes halfway and looks at him. “Bellamy…”

“Shhh, don’t talk. Use your strength to keep you eyes open.” he says and his legs are taking them towards the medical without him realizing it.

* * *

Abby ordered Bellamy to wait outside while she and Jackson work on Clarke but of course he refused. They came to the agreement for him to stay in the corner of the room and watch from there so he doesn’t get in their way.

He closes his eyes just for a minute and then Jackson was in front of him, with a rag and a bowl of water in each hand. “Let me see your nose.”

“I’m fine.” he pushes him to the side so he can watch Abby bandaging Clarke’s head.

“She is alright, Bellamy.” Jackson says, “We checked her. She has a mild concussion and a wound on the back of her head but nothing else. Nothing you should worry about.” the doctor explains.

Bellamy doesn’t even look at him, he just stares where Abby and Clarke are. He opens him mouth to say thank you to Jackson when Abby turns and look at him. She gives him a small nod and immediately he hurries to Clarke’s bed.

When he reaches, he ignores everyone and just studies Clarke lying on the bed. Her eyes are closed, she is sleeping, and she has a bandage on her forehead and all around the back of her head. Her neck is cleaned up from the blood, only a red mark on her shirt reminds him of that moment of shock.

“She is okay.” Abby tells him from behind and Bellamy look at her over his shoulder for a moment and then turns back to Clarke, “But someone has to stay over the night and wake her up every few hours to make her answers some questions. Just to make sure her condition doesn’t get any worst and-”

“I will stay.” he cuts her off without even thinking about it a second time.

“This is not what I meant. I’m sure you are-”

“I’m not.” he cut her off again, “I’m okay. You are the one that needs rest. You have being working all day.” he continues.

“You have been working with Marcus all day too.” she points out.

Bellamy shakes his head, “Yeah, but this is my fault.” he argues and a moment later he feels the weight of Abby’s hand on his shoulder. He then turns again and look at Abby.

“Did you hit her?” she asks and they both know the answer so Bellamy doesn’t have to voice it, “Then it’s not your fault.”

“But if I didn’t let Octavia hit me, Clarke wouldn’t have had to stop her and Octavia wouldn’t have lashed out to her too.” he explains, a single tear threatens to come out at the thought he is the reason that Clarke is lying on a medical bed now.

Abby leans her head to the side and let her hand fall from his shoulder lower to his arm, “You couldn’t know.”

Bellamy shakes his head, “That’s doesn’t change anything. My sister, my responsibility.” he tells her and turns his attention back to his friend and most important person of his life now.

Abby's hand fall from his arms and a moment later he feels it on his back. He watches from the corner of his eyes as she places a cloth and some water on the table next to him.

“At least clean yourself.” Abby says in a low voice, “You don’t want her to wake up and see you all bloodied.”

Bellamy gives her a nod without looking at her and reaches for a chair to grab and sit next to Clarke’s bed. He hears Abby leaving as he hesitantly takes Clarke’s hand in his and gives her a squeeze.

“And Bellamy? If she gives you wrong answers or anything else weird, send someone for me.”

Bellamy swallows and looked over his shoulder again when Abby is standing by the door. “Okay.” he says and Abby gives him a smile.

“Thank you.” the older Griffin adds with a nod.

“There is nothing to thank me for. Get some rest. I’ve got her.” and with that Abby leaves the medical in the middle of the night and Bellamy is alone with a sleeping Clarke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insanedeadpool8 asked for "Would love to bellamys rection if clarke gets worse"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's been so long since I posted the first chapter... And I got so many feedback! Thank you guys!! Everyone! For every kudo and every comment, thank you.
> 
> So, I got some comments asking for part two and some specific things to happen. And after all this time, I finally wrote one of them! I have seen all your comments and I'm planing on writing every one of them so, stay tuned! This story will probably have 2 more chapters but I don't know when I will have them update. Enjoy this one for now. :)

Bellamy spent at least ten minutes after Abby left only staring at Clarke's sleeping form. For some reason, to Bellamy, the medical beds made everyone look smaller and seeing Clarke there, small and hurt, it broke his heart.  
  
When he finally snapped out of his thoughts, he spent five minutes cleaning the now dry blood from his face. He was glancing towards Clarke every time he cleaned the cloth in the water and then continued his work.  
  
When he is finished, he takes the seat next to Clarke again and waits for the time to come for when he has to wake her. But less than five minutes, Clarke starts to stir, alerting Bellamy.  
  
He sits up, getting closer to the top of the bed and strokes her shoulder as the blonde slowly wakes up. Some moments later, her eyes open and meet his.  
  
"Bell?" she asks, her voice small and unsteady.  
  
"Hey," Bellamy smiles, taking some hair from in front of her face to the side, "How are you feeling?"  
  
Clarke licks her lips and then swallows, "Tired." she admits, "And my head hurts."  
  
"Yeah, you managed a really good hit. And you have a concussion, at least that's what your mother said and I trust her words."  
  
Clarke nods, finally taking her eyes away from Bellamy and searches around the medical. "I sent Abby to get some rest. I promised her I will look after you tonight."  
  
Clarke gives him a small nod, "And my dad?" she asks, now looking at Bellamy.  
  
The blood in his veins stops running and his heart stops beating. He swallows, blinking before clearing his throat, "Your dad?" he asks too instead of answering.  
  
"Yeah." Clarke says, staring at him and waiting for an answer.  
  
Bellamy drops his gaze to the floor, "Uhm, he works late. I will see if I can get him here." he says and stands up, for some reason not able to look her in the eyes anymore, "I will go get your mother, she told me to go get her when you wake up." he continues, taking some steps backwards.  
  
"Okay."Clarke nods, closing her eyes for a moment but turns to him again, "I will be waiting."  
  
Bellamy is just in front of the door when he lifts his gaze and nods, "Okay, don't fall asleep again."  
  
"Promise."Clarke only says just before Bellamy closes the door behind him. He takes a deep breath, letting his body fall back and lean against the closed door.  
  
Bellamy closes his eyes, takes another deep breath and then starts running to Abby's room. Once outside, he doesn't hesitate to knock on the door and a moment later, the door opens.  
  
"What happened?"Abby asks as soon as she realizes that it's Bellamy, some panic starts creeping in her eyes.  
  
"Clarke, woke up."Bellamy starts and Abby is already putting her jacket on, "She asked for her father."Bellamy continues and both Abby and Marcus behind her stop dead.  
  
"Her father?"Abby asks confused, looking once back to Marcus and then back to Bellamy.  
  
"Yeah. She was searching for you and I told her I sent you to get some rest and then she asked about her father." he explains, eyes filled with worry.  
  
"She doesn't remember her father is dead but she remembers you?"Marcus asks, turning to Abby, "This is not just memory loss, right?"  
  
Abby nobs, "Yes. If she had memory loss and didn't remember her father is dead, she wouldn't remember you either, Bellamy."  
  
Even though Bellamy is scared as her for Clarke, he is very grateful she still remembers him. It would be ten times harder for Clarke to trust him again when not knowing him at all.  
  
"Does she remember we are on Earth?"Abby asks, now waiting for Marcus to get dressed too.  
  
"I didn't ask, Abby."Bellamy glares, "As soon as she asked me about her father I was so shocked. All I could think about was to go get you."  
  
Marcus steps next to Abby, "It's okay." he ensures her, "Let's go." and with a hand on Abby's back, they head to the medical again.  
  
Abby chose the room closest to the medical to live in it takes them less than a minute to reach it. Bellamy reaches for the door handle but Abby stops him.  
  
"I think it's better for only me to go inside."Abby says and even though Bellamy wants to protests he lets his hand fall on his side and steps to the side.  
  
"Of course."Bellamy nods, "We will be waiting here."  
  
Marcus agrees with a nod and leans down to kiss Abby, "If you need anything, let us know."  
  
Abby gives the two men a small smile and opens the door. After that times passes too slow for Bellamy's liking. Five minutes later, Bellamy sits down, knees near his chest and elbows on top of them.  
  
"She is going to be fine, Bellamy." he hears Marcus say and breaks his eye contact with the medical door and looking at the man who could describe as father after everything they've been through.  
  
"You don't know that." he doesn't mean to be cold but doesn't apologize either. Marcus knows him better than to be offended by his tone.  
  
Marcus doesn't say anything, he just sits down next to Bellamy in silence. But this silence is killing Bellamy from inside out so he turns his gaze back to Marcus, "What if this is permanent?"he asks, his voice painted with worry.  
  
"We don't know what the this is yet, Bellamy."Marcus tries to comfort him, "When Abby comes out, we will see what Clarke is going through with and if she needs help, everyone will be by her side. You know that."  
  
A single tear rolls down Bellamy's cheek out of nowhere and he is quick to wipe it off. Marcus is the second person he ever let him see him that vulnerable. And he always reminds him to stay strong, just like Clarke.  
  
Bellamy takes a deep breath as he let his head fall back on the metal wall, "This is my fault."he says, eyes staring at the ceiling, "If I-"  
  
"Stop."Marcus cut him off, "Don't do this to yourself."  
  
"And what am I supposed to do, huh?"Bellamy snaps, "What happened to Clarke is my fault and I don't need you to comfort me!"he says a little bit louder and immediately regrets it. Shaking his head, Bellamy looks away, "I'm sorry." he whispers.  
  
Marcus lifts a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay son. I know you're going through a lot now." he give Bellamy's shoulder a squeeze, "If you need anymore, I'm here for you." he promises, "If for some reason you don't want to talk to Clarke-"  
  
"It's not that." he stops him, "It's just&#x2026; I don't know&#x2026; She had a lot in her head, I'm sure she doesn't need my worries too."  
  
Marcus shakes his head with a smile, "You can't actually believe that, can you?"he asks, "Come on Bellamy, we all know how close you two are."  
  
Bellamy tries to hide his smile, "It's not what you think." he is quickly to say.  
  
Marcus smiles, "I don't think what you think I think. All I can see is that you two have something special and nothing will break that connection."  
  
Bellamy opens his eyes to say something back Abby opens the door and steps outside. Both Bellamy and Marcus stand up, looking at her with worry.  
  
"How is she?"Bellamy asks first.  
  
Abby closes the door behind her, "She is sleeping now."Abby starts, "I can't know where her brain is damaged but it looks like she only blocks things that really hurt her. Her dad's death and Finn's too. I didn't tell her the truth. It might be just from the hit, if when she wakes up again, she still doesn't remember the truth, then we should really start worrying."  
  
"How can't you know what you daughter has?"Bellamy asks, a little bit angry.  
  
"Bellamy."Abby starts calmly, "This is not the Ark. Our technology now is very limited for now."  
  
Bellamy gets it, he is just angry because he can't help in any way. He hates it. "Okay, when should I wake her?"he asks instead.  
  
Abby and Marcus look at him for a moment with a confused expression on their faces  but then they smile, "Go get some rest, Bellamy."Abby answers instead, "I will stay with her this time."  
  
Bellamy shook his head, "I won't go anywhere. You can stay too if you want."  
  
"Bellamy-"  
  
"Abby, please."Bellamy argues, "Maybe it will be good for her when she wakes up, have people she met on Earth and not only people that knows her whole life."  
  
All three of them know that's a lie. It won't matter to who Clarke wakes up. But it's Bellamy's way to tell them he needs to be there with her.  
  
They have a moment of silence before Abby nods, "Okay." she says, "I will come and check on her in half an hour." she promises, "If she-"  
  
"Wakes up I will get you." he finishes her thoughts, "I know."  
  
Abby smiles, "Thank you." she pats Bellamy's shoulder and with Marcus they walk back to their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think guys! Feedback is everything so don't be shy! I love hearing from you! Again, thank you for reading! I will do my best to uptade the next two chapters as soon as possible. Have a nice day everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MISSYriver asked for: Part 2 could be she wakes up groggy and she tells him she loves him. Bellamy thinks its from the concussion so he leaves to get Abby.
> 
> Coco04 asked for: OH MY GOD! I know this might be wrong of me but I really want Bellamy going off on Octavia, but that probably wont happen so I settle for Raven or Monty!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here another chapter as I promised. This one is not beta-ed so I'm really sorry for any mistakes. English is not my first languase so, forgive me. But thanks for reading anyway!

When Bellamy makes his way back inside, Clarke is already sleeping again. He takes a moment to look at her, study her from the door where he is standing and images of what happened to his room come back.

Her staring at him in shock as he fell on his back. Her being slammed on the wall by his sister. Her bleeding from the back of her head. He had seen and done so many horrible things in this life, but this one is the one that hurts him to the core of his bones.

Bellamy closes his eyes and tries to pull himself together from all these thoughts that threaten to break him apart. Some moments later his legs take him to the chair waiting for him next to Clarke’s bed.

He sits down and without realizing it, he lifts his hand up and holds it inches above Clarke’s, debating to take it in his or not. But it feels like her hand is pulling at his, like a magnet attracts metal, so he let his hand fall on hers. He collects her smaller fingers in his large ones and gives them a slight squeeze, then just holds them there.

His eyes lift from their hands to her peaceful face, the white bandage around her head doesn’t make her any less beautiful than she always is in Bellamy’s eyes. Then he leans forward and leaves a long kiss on her forehead above the bandage, cupping her cheek with his other, free hand.

“I’m so sorry.” he whispers, lips inches above the bandage where he just kissed her. Bellamy closes his eyes, letting these words and the guild that is hunting him sink in deep to his soul.

Suddenly he feels Clarke stir below him, he feels her fingers stretching around his with a weak move and when he opens his eyes, Clarke is already staring at him.

First she looks confused and that changes quickly and it’s replaced with a soft smile and relax. He sits back as Clarke licks her lips, swallows her dry throat and turns her head to his side.

“Not your fault…” she manages to whisper and swallows again, trying to bring her voice back to normal.

Bellamy gives her a sad smile and strokes the back of her palm with his thumb. He thinks of how the first thing she does is to comfort him for what happened and how much he doesn’t deserve this comfort, especially from her after everything he put her through.

“How are you feeling?” Bellamy asks instead, changing the subject to something more important to him.

Clarke licks her lips again, her eyes never leaving his. “Terrible headache.” she admits, “Tired.”

“Do you remember what happened?” Bellamy asks then, even though he doesn’t want to hear about it again, he needs to make sure that Clarke is okay and doesn’t get worst.

Clarke nods to his question and with her free hand, she tries to push herself farther up the bed. A bad decision because pain lashes from her head to every inch of her body, making her feel weaker more than any other time.

Some pained noise must have escaped her lips because the next moment, Bellamy is standing up besides her, his hand let go of hers and he gently pushes her down, “Hey, take is easy. Don’t move too much.” he says and he would have lied if he said it doesn't sound like an order.

Clarke shuts her eyes close tight, she wasn’t ready for that kind a pain. As the wave of pain washed away except her head, she opens her eyes and search for Bellamy’s.

He is still there, standing by her side, staring down at her with eyes filled with worry and sadness. “Take is slow.” he repeats

Clarke swallows and blinks several times before looking deep in his chocolate eyes, “So, this is how you get all these new cuts and bruises since we got back.” it’s not a question, he knows it. Octavia didn’t care to hide when she was lashing out to people, but all Clarke knew was that she was just yelling at them. Bellamy managed to hide the horrible truth from her for two months now, he convinced himself it was for her own good and it looks like he was right. But now that all the cards are on the table, has nothing to hide anymore.

“You let me believe you were getting them from training when it was from your own sister’s fists.” she continues and the realization hurts even more. He never hides anything from her or lie about something and now that he did, it hurts him as much it hurts her. If not more.

“Why?” the question catches him on sleep and his eyes quickly fall on the floor, not able to look at her anymore. “We never hide things from each other.” she points out, “Why this?”

Bellamy shock his head with sadness, “And now that you know, look where you are.” he explains, “Where this made you end up.”

“And what, Bellamy? You were waiting for _you_ to end up in medical, all beat up and blooded to finally tell us?” she sounds angry, and maybe she is, but this is so hard on Bellamy too. He doesn’t know how to face it, how talk about it without breaking down for good.

He shakes his head, “You knowing… wouldn’t change anything.” he tries, “My sister still wouldn’t be able to look at me without remembering of Lincoln and as we found out today, you still wouldn’t be able to stop her for lashing out like she did without getting hurt yourself.” he pauses, “It was for the good of all of you.”

“I might not be able to take her down with my strength and fighting skills but I could have talked to her, make her realize how wrong it is to hurt you like that.”

“I doubt-”

“Words are stronger than fists.” she cuts him off.

“I tried to talk to her Clarke. She didn’t listen to me, she wouldn’t listen to you either.” he says, eyes now meeting hers again.

“And what? You just let her punch you, kick you like you’re the worst human being on Earth? Till when you would let her do that to you, Bellamy? Till she send you to medical with broken bones and bleeding from every part of your body?”

All these question, he was asking them himself every day. _When was too much? When should he stand up for himself and defend himself from her hits?_ He never managed to find the answers he was searching for, so now he has nothing good enough to give to Clarke.

To his silence, Clarke faces the other way, “I can’t-” she whispers, “You can’t let her do that to you again, Bellamy.” she turns back to him again, “I don’t want- I can’t watch you go through that again- and even if I’m not there- I won’t believe a word if you try to convince me it wasn’t her.” she pauses, “I love you, Bellamy and- and I-”

Clarke gets cut off by the door of medical opening and Abby walking inside. Clarke glances at her from her bed while Bellamy is just staring at Clarke, eyes still. Did he hear her correctly? Did she just tell him she loves him? He shakes his head and before Abby can say anything, he walks to her and stop just in front of her.

“I think something is wrong.” he whispers, not wanting Clarke to hear him. Abby look at his, the question is all written in her eyes. “She was doing okay, she knows what happened, where she is and she didn’t ask for her father again but then-” he pauses, his mind racing to find the right words. “She said something stupid.” he finishes. I think the trauma-”

“What did she say?” Abby asks, worry building inside her.

Bellamy swallows, not really knowing what to say without really saying the exact same words Clarke told him less than a minute before. Felling trapped and out of words, he just shakes his head and walks pass Abby, heading for the door the doctor just walking in front.

“Bellamy!” Abby calls him but he doesn’t turn, he opens the door and disappears on the other side of it. Abby snaps her head to her daughter who is staring at the door Bellamy just walked through. She tries to hide it but her mother knows her better than anyone. Something really just hurt Clarke and to her surprise, this time she knew it was Bellamy.

* * *

Bellamy didn’t sleep the rest of the night. Eyes closed or not, these three words were echoing, repeating in his head.

_I love you._

“She didn’t mean it.” he murmurs to himself, eyes staring at the ceiling of cabin, “No, it was the concussion talking, not Clarke.”

He breaths out, rubbing his eyes with two fingers. And suddenly the clock alarm goes off and startles him to death. He stands up on his bed crossed legs and turns to close the alarm. _6:30 am._ He then rests his elbows on his knees and buries his hands in his hair, shaking his head.

“Come on, Bellamy. You need to put something in your stomach immediately.”

He stands up and heads for his wardrobe to pick his other set of guard's outfit since the one he is still wearing smells sweat and has his and Clarke’s blood on it from last night.

_Clarke’s blood._

His eyes snap to the frame of his door and searches for the pipe where Clarke hit her head. There is a bit of dry blood on it. He closes his eyes, the image of Octavia slamming Clarke back Clarke still fresh in his eyes.

“How did I let his happen?” he asks himself, “I’m so sorry.” and with that, he grabs his dirty clothes to leave them at the laundry room and heads for breakfast.

At his way from the laundry to the dinner area, Raven sees him.

“Hey, Bellamy!” she calls from the hallway on his left, “Wait!”

Bellamy stands at the center of the crossroad and waits for Raven to reach him. “Good morning. Why up so early Raven? You need to rest.”

“Yeah, now it’s not the time to act like you’re my father.” she says sarcastic, “Or like Abby.” she adds, “Anyway, do you know where Clarke is? I’ve been looking for her since last night and couldn’t find her.”

Bellamy swallows, not ready to answer such question after everything that happened. He licks his lips, “She is in medical.” he answers with honest.

“What? Why? What happened?” worry washes all over her face and stares at Bellamy for more answers.

“Calm down.” he rests a hand on her shoulder, “She is okay. She hit her head and has a concussion. But other than that she is okay.” he explains.

Raven sighs, feeling a little better already. “How that happened? I mean…”

Bellamy turns his gaze away, now really not knowing if he should say the truth or make up something for the moment and fix this mess after talking with his sister. They stay in silence for a moment with Raven having her eyes on him burning. He decides to say the truth, _she doesn’t want or need my protection anymore,_ he thinks before turning to face Raven and the truth.

“I had a fight with Octavia. Clarke heard us and came to break the fight but when she tried to pull Octavia away, my sister backed off and slammed both of them on the wall behind. Clarke his her head on a pipe and passed out. I took her to medical and Abby-”

“And your face is like from the fight I should guess?” Raven cuts him off, slowly the worry for Clarke is replaced with anger for Octavia.

Bellamy looks away again, “She was out of control and…” he never finished his sentence, not really wanting to. But Raven got the idea pretty well, he knows judging from her facial expression.

She doesn’t say anything though, she only nods at Bellamy and walks pass him. But Bellamy grabs her arm and stops her, “Where are you going?” he asks and let go of her.

“To do something I should have done long before.” she says, “Tell Clarke I will see her as soon as possible.”

* * *

Raven walks in the dinning room and her eyes quickly find Octavia having her breakfast at the far corner on the right, Monty is sitting with her. Without saying anything else, she walks to their table and takes a seat, startling both Octavia and Monty.

“Angry already?” Octavia asks, not lifting her eyes from her plate, “It’s too early-”

“How did you sleep Octavia?” Raven cuts off Octavia’s craps.

The younger Blake lifts her gaze up to her friend. “What-”

“Oh, good. I ask because I heard Bellamy and Clarke had a tough night. Sleeping in medical in not very comfortable.”

Monty drops his spoon, “What?!” he asks, eyes wide open while Octavia turns to look the other way.

“Yeah.” Raven nods, throwing knifes at Octavia with her eyes. She turns to Monty, “I saw Bellamy while I was coming here. I was looking for Clarke, so I asked if he knew where I could find her. He told me that he and Octavia had a fight last night- one that left marks on Bellamy’s face I should add- and when Clarke tried to break the fight, our friend here slammed her to a wall.” she pauses and turns to Octavia again, “Clarke is still in medical with concussion. If you want to tell her something, you will find her there.” she informs her.

Octavia turns and glares at Raven, “It was an accident and she knows it.”

Raven glares right back at her, “Oh really?” she says, “I guess Bellamy’s face was beaten by accident too then?” she wouldn’t let her get away that easy.

“It’s none of your business what I do with my brother.” Octavia snaps and stands up to leave, only Raven won’t let her.

“It is!” she says a little bit louder than she meant to, “When it sends my friend to medical it is my business and I have to do something about it.”

Octavia glares at her again, “And what are you doing to do huh?”

“I will talk to Abby and Kane. I’m pretty sure you can’t just hit someone and get away with it.”

“Now I’m scared.”

“I don’t want you to get scared. I want you to understand that what you’re doing is wrong. And just because your stupid brother let you do that to him, that doesn’t make it right or okay! If by the lunch time you haven’t apologized to Clarke and Bellamy, don’t you dare talk to me again.” and with that, Raven walks away, not even looking what Octavia and Monty are doing.

* * *

Bellamy head is going to explode with all the thoughts that drive him craze for the past hours. And telling Raven the truth for the first time, made things worst. And suddenly, without realizing it, his legs are talking him to medical again. He is about to take the turn when someone stumble on him. He drags the other person from the shoulder and balance them.

“I’m sorry.” he says and meets Abby’s eyes.

“My fault.” the doctor says instead, “I was actually going to ask about you.”

For some reason worry washes over Bellamy’s body, “Why? Is Clarke okay? Sorry for last night-”

“Bellamy, calm down. She is okay.” the woman smiles, “She is getting better with every hour that passes actually.”

Bellamy breaths out in relief, “That’s great.” he nods, looking over Abby’s shoulder at the door that leads to medical. “Then what do you want me?”

“Clarke asked me to find you and tell you she would like to talk to you if you have time?” Abby explains, looking a bit unsure about the words she chose.

Bellamy just nods, “Yeah, good. I was heading to visit her anyway.” he presses his lips together, suddenly the atmosphere is too awkward for him. After everything that happened, how could it not be awkward talking with Abby about Clarke?

There is a moment of silence before Bellamy steps to the side, “I should…” he doesn’t finish, he doesn’t need to. Abby nods.

“And Bellamy?” she says, “I don’t know what happened last night, but… take it easy on her okay? She shouldn’t be stressing too much now, okay?”

Bellamy swallowed the lump in his throat “Of course.” he whispers and leaves Abby behind, heading for medical.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long to post this!! Hope this chapter helps you with forgiving me...? :D
> 
> RayanneJD asked for: I'm flattered that you'd ask. I guess Octavia realizing she can't continue lashing out and expect there to be no consequences, Bellamy quitting being a punching bag....some conflict resolution/ healing all round. I'd be happy to read whatever you come up with :)

Bellamy slowly opens the door, not wanting to startle anyone inside the dim room. Once he enters, his eyes find Clarke’s bed immediately, something that had become a habit. She’s there, lying on her bed and staring at the ceiling, looking lost in her thoughts.

Before Bellamy can do anything else, Clarke’s head turns towards him. “Hey.” She says, giving him a bit of a smile and pushing herself up to a sitting position. Bellamy is by her side in a moment, gently pushing her back down.

“Clarke, lay back.” He scolds her. “You shouldn’t-”

“Bellamy, calm down. I’m okay.” She argues. “Well, I still have the headache but I don’t feel dizzy anymore and the pain has started to fade.” She assures him, looking deep into his eyes.

Bellamy swallows his worry. “You sure?”

“Yeah. Mom already had me take a walk around the room this morning.” She explains. “I won’t stand up, okay? I’ll just sit here and if I start to feel ill, I’ll lay down again, okay?”

It takes Bellamy some moments to nod his agreement and give Clarke a hand to help her sit up. She takes it without hesitation. Then, Bellamy reaches behind him and pulls a chair up to sit down at her bedside.

They sit in silence for a good five minutes, not looking at each other and not wanting to be the one to start the conversation they know they need to have. But this silence is eating Bellamy from his insides out, so he decides to start the dreaded talk.

“You’re mother-”

“Bellamy-”

They both stop, looking at each other with a teasing but wary smile, amused at what just happened, but not forgetting why Bellamy is here. “Go on.” Clarke prompts.

“No, you first.” Bellamy says instead.

Clarke sighs, turning her gaze to the side and rubs her palm with her other thumb in awkwardness. “About last night…” She starts and pauses after that. “What I said-”

“Clarke.” Bellamy cuts her off. “It’s okay. I get it.” He continues. “You had severe head trauma and your mother probably gave something for the pain and… I get it.” He pauses again. “Don’t worry about it. It was nothing.”

Clarke just stares at him, hurt written in her eyes but for some reason Bellamy chooses to ignore it. “Then why did you left immediately after I said it?” She asks, using curiosity to hide her pain and unknowingly twisting the knife in his heart even more.

The question jolts Bellamy out of his own head. He blinks a few times before swallowing. “I… I just figured you needed some time without me around you.” He explains, not wanting to look Clarke in the eyes but doing it anyway.

“Why would you-”

“Because every time you talked to me, you said something stupid. First you asked me where your father is. Then you told me you love me. And I thought that, for some reason, my presence was messing with your head so I decided to give you some space. So you could, you know, recover from the trauma and get back to normal.”

Clarke keeps just staring at him and he knows, from the look on her face, she’s studying him. But he also knows he can’t weight her with a love confession in her current state, so he does his best to hide from her.

“Oh, okay.” She only says a moment later. “It sounds logical. I just wanted-”

“It’s okay, Clarke. I told you. There’s nothing to worry about. Get some rest.” Bellamy says, wanting to cut their conversation short and get away out of here as soon as possible.

“I’ve been resting for two days!” Clarke suddenly raises her voice. “I’m actually tired of resting!”

Bellamy chokes on a laugh and presses his lips together, trying to keep his smile from showing. Grumpy Clarke is his favorite Clarke, second only to Badass Clarke and Soft Clarke.

“Then rest some more.” He suggests and Clarke glares at him. This time he can’t keep the smile from reaching his ears. They fall into a comfortable silence again. And again, Bellamy is the one to break it.

“You leaving?” Clarke asks, only because Bellamy had just stood up from his chair.

“Actually, yeah.” He gives her a sad smile. “I’ve got things to do but if you want, I can come by later.”

“Please.” Clarke says too quickly for Bellamy’s heart to ignore. “It’s so boring here.” She adds, slowly falling back down on the bed again.

“Raven said she’ll come by later.” He informs her. “So, you have that, too.” And after that, silence falls around them again. Bellamy doesn’t walk away and Clarke doesn’t take her eyes from his. To him, it looks like she has something more to say, but the longer she stays silent, the more he wants to say something stupid himself so, hesitantly, he takes another step back and waits for Clarke’s reaction.

“See you later, then.” She tells him, and he can hear the hesitation in her voice, too.

“Yeah.” He nods and finally feeling strong enough to break eye contact and turn his back on her to leave. He doesn’t take more than two steps away and-

“Bellamy?” He hears Clarke call his name again and he turns around to face her immediately.

“Yeah?” He asks, maybe a bit too quickly.

“I…” She pauses, licking her lips. “I just wanted to say...” Another pause, and it feels like Bellamy’s world is hanging from her lips. “I love you.”

His heart feels like it stops right then and there. He is sure his blood stops running in his veins and his brain is blowing up piece by piece inside his skull. “And before you assume anything, no, I’m not high on any drug and it’s not my head trauma talking.” She adds.

It’s too much for Bellamy to handle at seven in the morning after everything they’ve been through all night. He is sure he can’t form any words at the moment and with Clarke’s eyes glued to him, well, she doesn’t make it any easier.

The fact that Bellamy doesn’t say anything makes Clarke’s heart stop too, and an ache blooms inside her chest. The pain quickly becomes too much. “Please, say something.” She whispers. “Please, Bellamy. Tell me you won’t run away like last time.” Tears start forming behind her eyes and Clarke is sure she won’t be able to hold them back if Bellamy doesn’t respond very, very soon.

“You… You love me?” Bellamy whispers, more to himself than to her. “How- I mean-” He takes a step closer to her bed. “Are you sure?”

Clarke pushes herself up again, “You can ask my mother, Bellamy. It’s me-”

“No.” He cuts her off. “No, I’m not asking if you’re sure you’re not on drugs.” He explains hastily, taking another step towards her. “I mean… Are you sure you- you love me?”

And that marked the limit for Clarke’s tear ducts. In answer to his question, her vision blurs with tears that soon roll down her cheeks. “Yes. And I can’t hide-”

But she doesn’t finish her sentence. Bellamy is right in front of her, cupping her cheeks with his huge palms and capturing her lips in his, kissing her like he’ll never kiss anyone ever again. Clarke’s hands lift up and latch around his neck, pulling him even closer to her. Their kiss is a mess, lips on lips, lips on cheek and chin, nails scratching skin and then stroking it immediately.

Bellamy pulls back first, resting his head on hers and stroking her wet cheeks with his thumbs. “Don’t cry. Please, don’t cry.” He whispers again and again. “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.” He promises. “Please, don’t cry.”

Clarke sniffs and wipes her tears away, fingers touching fingers and their skin burns up.

“I love you, Bell.” She whispers between Bellamy’s _‘please don’t cry’_ s. “I love you so much. I can’t see another cut on your pretty face-”

“Oh, you find my face pretty, huh?” He teases and Clarke slaps him on the shoulder.

“I’m serious, Bellamy.” She glares at him.

“You always are.” He says and leans forward, capturing her lips in his again for another kiss. This time though, he pulls back almost immediately. “I will-”

The door opens behind them and they pull away from each other, turning to see who is about to walk inside.

“Octavia?” Bellamy whispers her name, surprised to see her there, staring back at them from where she stopped after she closed the door behind her.

For some moments, the younger Blake just looks at them, and the air around them is filled with awkwardness. Then she takes a step forward but stops again, “I- How are you, Clarke?” She asks hesitantly, hands at her sides.

Clarke sits up on the bed, her legs hanging from the edge of the thin. “I’m getting better every hour.”

After that, silence covers them again, none of them knowing what to say. Bellamy’s side is facing his sister, his one hand around Clarke’s back and the other resting on her thigh. He doesn’t look at her, but stares at his hand on Clarke’s lap.

Clarke however, can’t take her eyes from Octavia. She doesn’t feel bad for Octavia, if the girl feels guilt about what she did last night to Clarke and what she has done to Bellamy many other times, she should. Clarke won’t deprive her from feeling that. She should be ashamed of herself, in the least.

“I’m sorry if I interrupted something,” She continues, bringing Clarke back from her thought. “I just wanted to tell you, Bellamy, that…” She pauses. “I’m leaving.”

At that, Bellamy lets go of Clarke and turns fully to look at his sister but not stepping any closer to her. Clarke’s eyes lift up and study Bellamy’s reaction, worried that he will do something stupid, but also to make sure that he’s okay.

“What?” He only asks, not really knowing what he should do or even say to his sister.

“Yeah.” Octavia only says. “I decided to go to Luna. Try to find my peace there.”

“Octavia-”

“Bellamy.” She cuts him off. “I can’t stay here anymore.” She explains. “I tried to- to get used to this.” She pauses again. “But everything in this camp reminds me of Lincoln and I can’t.” She is really looking at him in the eyes for the first time in months. “I just can’t…” She whispers, hugging herself.

Bellamy shakes his head. “I wasn’t going to try convince you to stay.” Bellamy tells her. “I just wanted to say… If you need to leave, I get that. I just want you to know that you always have a place with me.”

His sister blinks, the memory of that day, a few days before everything went to hell, coming back. He told her the same thing back then. The only difference is that now Lincoln is dead and there is nothing that keeps her here.

Octavia nods. “I know, Bell.” She licks her lips. “I really hope one day I can I forgive you and myself for what happened these past months.” She turns her gaze to Clarke. “And I’m sorry for the trouble I caused. Hope you get better soon.”

“Thanks, Octavia.” Clarke replies lowly. “Be careful out there.”

The young Blake nods her head one last time before turning on her heel and leaving Bellamy and Clarke alone. Clarke looks up to Bellamy as he watches his sister leave him for good. “It’s going to be okay, Bell.” She whispers, leaning to his side and hugging him the best she can.

Bellamy doesn’t respond with words. He turns around in Clarke’s arms and buries his face in Clarke’s hair, bringing his own arms around her and holding her tight.

Suddenly, the door opens again, so both Bellamy and Clarke let go of each other slowly. “Raven.” Clarke says with a smile.

“At least something good came out of this.” She murmured to herself, grinning at the couple in front of her. “Sorry for interrupting! See you later!” And before the other two could protest, Raven is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me for the whole thing guys! And thank you for leaving comments and kudos and everything! 
> 
> Also my ask box is open for new prompt on [tumblr](http://bellarkestories.tumblr.com/ask)!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! You can find me on [tumblr](http://bellarkestories.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
